Nerevarine
The Nerevarine is the legitimate reincarnation of Indoril Nerevar as well as the main character of , and its expansions and . Lore Azura proclaimed the Nerevar, for the Tribunal unfaithfulness, is reincarnated to right wrongs in the lands. The Tribunal merely let this go, and many years would pass by before any of them took it more seriously. The Ashlander continued to believe in the possible reincarnation of the Nerevar despite overwhelming opposition from the Temple. Several different people had appeared claiming to be the Nerevarine, a prisoner born to an uncertain mother and father, under a certain sign, is sent by the aging Emperor to Morrowind, and arrives in the port town of Seyda Neen, and Uriel Semptim, the emperor in question, sends the prisoner to prove whether or not they are in fact the Nerevarine. He did this for his own benefit, and he set the prisoner up as a member of the Blades, then led the benefactor to performing a few favors for the Empire under supervision The prisoner did in fact exhibit signs of being the Nerevarine and eventually is persuaded to fulfill the prophecy by garnering the support of the Great Houses, and local Ashlander tribes. The Nerevarine eventually accomplished the goal of defeating Dagoth Ur, in turn it brought forth the eventual fall of the Tribunal. Timeline of Morrowind The future Nerevarine first arrives in Morrowind from the Imperial City because the Emperor Uriel Septim believes that you fulfill the Nerevarine prophecy. The future Nerevarine is awakened by a Dunmer, named Jiub, who says they have finally arrived at the port in Seyda Neen, in Morrowind. Then, you are escorted to the Census and Excise office. From there, the future Nerevarine will travel to Caius Cosades, which is located in the town of Balmora. Caius will make the future Nerevarine a member of the Blades. Caius Cosades reveals to the future Nerevarine that a House Dagoth base has been discovered near the settlement of Gnaar Mok. They need to travel to a Sixth House Base, Ilnubi which is where Dagoth Gares resides. Then, the future Nerevarine must defeat Dagoth Gares, where within seconds you will catch Corprus, which is a disease that will zombify anyone who catches it. The future Neravarine will then travel to Tel Fyr, where a great wizard named Divayth Fyr resides. He will provide you with a cure. The future Nerevarine then returns to Balmora, where Caius Cosades reveals that he has been summoned to Cyrodill. As a final task, you will travel to Vivec to find Mehra Milo. She will need to be rescued. After you arrive to Ebonheart, you can then travel to the Monastery of Holamayan. Gilvas Barelo will give you guidance on what to do next. Nibani Maesa will give you three tasks. One is to travel to the Cavern of Incarnate, where the Moon-and-Star are located. Azura will give you her blessing which proves you are the Nerevar reincarnate. Once you have become Nerevarine of the tribes, and Hortator, you are given a message which says to speak with the Archcanon, whose name is Tholer Saryoni. A meeting will be arranged for you to speak with Vivec. It is during this meeting Vivec will give you the Wraithguard. These weapons will be used to destroy Dagoth Ur's Heart of Lorkhan, as Dagoth Ur's life source is connected to this Heart. First, however you must find the Keening and Sunder weapons which are essential for defeating Dagoth Ur. Once these weapons are collected you may defeat Dagoth Ur, in turn saving the mortal plane, in turn saving Morrowind from the Blight. Fate In , the Hero of Kvatch can overhear that the Nerevarine has left on an expedition to Akavir, but has not been heard from since their departure where their fate is not revealed. Gallery Morrowind Dark Elf.jpg|The Dark Elf shown on the back cover of the Morrowind game box, likely the promotional Nerevarine. tsomw_mw_lord_vivec.jpg|Lord Vivec is located in Vivec Temple. temple_of_vivec_by_alecia91-d47lz1n.jpg|Vivec Temple in Vivec. Clipboard01.jpg|Sunder. Trivia and Game Facts *In , Neloth seemingly confirms the Nerevarine's gender as male.Dialogue with Neloth *If the Nerevarine is still alive today that makes him one of the oldest living Elder Scrolls protagonists, alongside the Hero of Kvatch, if he became Sheogorath. See also *Indoril Nerevar - One who is the Nerevarine reincarnate. *Failed Incarnate - One who is originally thought to be the Nerevarine, but has turned out false. *Nerevarine Prophecy *Vvardenfell Crisis *Ashlanders *Wraithguard *The Seven Visions *The Seven Curses *The Stranger Appearances * ** ** * * ** Timeline of Morrowind de:Nerevarine es:Nerevarine nl:Nerevarine pl:Nerevaryjczyk ru:Нереварин id:Nerevarine Category:Heroes Category:Morrowind: Characters Category:Tribunal: Characters Category:Bloodmoon: Characters